


The Grimm's Woge

by RayvenStrom



Series: Grimms are Wesen [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First woge, Gen, Grimms are Wesen, Hank Juliette and Wu know, I like this concept way too much, Still learning how to tag, Takes place sometime after S5 episode 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayvenStrom/pseuds/RayvenStrom
Summary: Nick finds out more about his ancestry and discovers a few abilities that he didn't know about before.Another fic exploring the idea of Grimms being wesen.





	1. Just a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I wrote exploring the idea that Grimms could be wesen, this one goes on a little longer from what I've written so far. Also, as you can tell, I am terrible at titles.  
> The two fics in this series, so far, don't really go together and the order doesn't actually matter it's just the order I posted them in.

“Nick! You listening?” Hank jostled his partner’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Nick shook his head, trying to get rid of the tiredness dragging on his eyelids.

“You seem a little out of it.”

“Just didn’t get enough sleep, I have a bit of a headache.” It was only light pulsating now, but the strange nightmares had taken more of a toll than a headache, which he could easily handle. He got up and went to get a coffee. Hank turned in his seat to watch, a little concerned until he returned. 

“What do you think we should put for this report? That last case was a weird one.”

“Try- a flock of birds attacks man, causes unknown.” Nick suggested, sipping his coffee.

“I guess that’ll work.” Hank muttered, typing.

“Hey guys.” Wu walked over. “Just got a call, -you alright Nick? You look a little pale.”

“I’m okay Wu, where’s the body?”

“Just off main street, the movie theater.”

“I know it.” Nick stood, grabbed his coat, and headed to the car. 

“He looks about as alright as I did during the werewolf thing.” Wu commented.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, I just hope it’s not something Grimm or wesen related this time.” 

“Nick Burkhardt, struck down by the common cold.” Wu mused as he went back to his desk. 

Nick didn’t say a word until they saw the police lights at the theater. A uni leads them inside to one of the theaters. The body sat in one of the seats.

“Ooh.” Hank winced when he came around the other side to see the large gash in the victim’s neck. 

“What did this to him?”

“We’re not sure detective, preliminary analysis looks like a claw of some sort.” The forensics officer looked exasperated, “We waited to move him until you two could give the okay.”

“Go ahead.” Hank confirmed, then glanced up. “Nick? What’s up? Gore has never bothered you before.”

“It’s just the headache, I’ll take something in a minute. When did this happen?”

“Our best guess is at some point during the movie, no one noticed the body until sweepers came in. The employee is over there. He doesn’t seem to have seen anything besides the body and based on ticket sales the theater was pretty sparse. No one sat behind him or to either side.”

“What about in front?” Hank asked.

She shook her head.

“No, not for several rows, we’re trying to find some of the other guests, but we’re not hopeful.”

“Got an ID?”

“Not yet, but we’re checking, his wallet’s missing and hasn’t turned up yet.” 

Nick and Hank glanced at each other and stepped away.

“Robbery gone wrong?”

“Throat cut with a claw, definitely wesen.”

“How are we going to narrow that down?”

“Let’s start with the sweeper, then we’ll work through the others watching the movie.”

They walked to the 16-17 year old kid sitting in one of the seats in the front row, talking to a uni.

“Hello, I’m detective Griffin and this is detective Burkhardt, are you the one that called 911?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Care to tell us what happened?”

“I came in here to clean up after the showing, but the guy was still there. I thought he was asleep so I went to wake him up but then I saw the blood.” He shuddered. “So I ran outta there, and called the police.”

“Did you see anyone suspicious leaving the theater today?”

“No, just a few families and couples. It wasn’t exactly packed.”

“Anyone alone?”

“There was a girl, maybe a few years older than me, but she was on her phone a lot.”

“Okay, thank you.” They headed out. “Anything?”

“He didn’t woge, I guess we’ve got to meet the other guests, see if any of them have claws.”

When they got back to the precinct Nick plopped heavily into his chair, rubbing his eyes. The nightmares had been getting worse the past few nights, keeping him awake without him remembering what they were about. He yawned then grunted when his head pounded. 

“Man, seriously, go home. Take a long lunch or something. Get something to eat, take a power nap. I’ll tell the captain okay?”

“Okay, fine, I’m going.” Nick stood, reaching for his coat before remembering that he was still wearing it. “Don’t solve the case while I’m gone, see you later.”

Nick got to his car and was about to put the key in when his head throbbed. He grunted and white-knuckle-gripped the wheel until the pain stopped. Shaky, he turned the car on and sped off. 

He stumbled in the door a few minutes later. He fell on the couch, not wanting to move much more than that. Then his laptop chimed. Annoyed, he reached for the computer on the coffee table and rolled over so he could put it on his chest. It was an email from forensics, they’d finally managed to get the surveillance footage from a building involved in a case from earlier that week. The place had burned down and they hadn’t found a cause. 

Deciding that he might as well check if there was anything noteworthy, he sped up the video through a few hours of empty stairwell until there was movement. It was him and Hank, when they’d paused on the landing to decide where to go, smoke already tainting the air. Nick was about to skip past it when he noticed something. He magnified the image. What was-

He winced as the doorbell left his head ringing, followed by insistent knocking. Trubel probably.

“Door’s open.” He croaked.

Sure enough, the young Grimm strode in as he sat up, moving the laptop.

“Hank wanted to make sure you got back okay, wow, you really do look like crap.”

“Thanks Trubel,” Nick straightened himself on the sofa.

“What are you doing, shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“I just got surveillance video from forensics.”

“Why are you looking at that now?”

“There’s, uh, there’s something weird.”

“Weirder than what we see every day? Let me see.”

He got the video to the right time and handed it over. She watched with a doubtful eyebrow raised.

“I don’t see anything besides smoke.”

“Focus on me and Hank.” Nick coughed.

She narrowed her eyes and watched again. Her eyes widened.

“Wha-” She watched again. “-the hell.”

Nick found himself moving away. Even as the pain in his head gave him tunnel vision. He saw it, Trubel focused on the footage as her eyes turned black. 

“Nick!” 

Trubel put down the laptop, he was barely staying conscious, eyes closed, hands on his head. 

“I’m taking you to Rosalee, can you stay up on my motorcycle?”

He nodded. 

She put an arm around his shoulders and bore much of his weight all the way to her bike, parked outside. She helped him get on as he pulled a helmet over his head then put his arms around her and held tight. 

“You good?”

She checked, he nodded. The bike took off, spitting loose gravel out behind it.


	2. Not Just a Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post last week, so here's a longer chapter for this week, hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> It's similar to my other fic, but I did change a few things and there's more on its way.

Monroe and Rosalee were organizing goods from a late delivery. 

“Sorry this is taking so long, I thought we’d be done by now.” Rosalee sighed, looking at the pile still waiting to be put away. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind staying here with you.” Monroe gave her a peck on the cheek before moving to take more stuff from the table. 

A motorcycle slowed out front and pulled into a spot. They looked at each other with concern. Trubel burst through the door, half-carrying Nick.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Rosalee rushed forward to take some of the weight. Monroe opened the door to the back room and followed them inside. 

“I think he’s trying to woge.” Trubel grunted, getting him onto the bed. 

“What?”

“There’s a video, surveillance camera from a case or something. You can see the wave things.”

“Wave things?”

“Well, I guess you can’t see them, but I can. When a wesen resists a woge or is really close to changing, it looks like ripples go across their face and Nick had them in the video. I was watching it when he got worse.”

Rosalee bustled about, tossing Monroe a towel to soak with cold water and put on Nick’s forehead. Nick was moving around now, thrashing.

“Were you at the station when this happened?”

“No, he’s been acting off so Hank convinced him to go home and asked me to check on him.”

“He’s been like this all day?”

“He looked like crap when I got there but got worse suddenly, like something scared him.”

“What do we do?” Monroe asked, switching between putting the cloth back on Nick’s head and keeping his thrashing limbs on the bed. “We don’t exactly have Grimm books on, well, Grimms!”

“Trubel, go get the book with the family trees, maybe there’s something in that one.”

“Got it.” She darted to the front and they heard her flop the open sign before descending the steps. 

“In the meantime, drug him?” Monroe suggested, nearly getting kicked. Rosalee went to the cupboards. 

“A sedative should work.” She started drawing a dose into a needle.

“We’re gonna need more than that, this is a flailing Grimm, not a Willahara!” Monroe managed to pin both arms and one leg, ducking the second one. 

“Here.” Rosalee moved behind Monroe and skillfully stuck the needle into Nick’s arm. 

In a few moments, Nick’s movements slowed and his body went limp. The couple let out a sigh of relief. 

“What the hell is going on?” Monroe panted. 

“I don’t know, the very idea of a Grimm wogeing, it just doesn’t seem possible.”

They stepped away and heard Trubel charging up the stairs.

“Guys, I got something!” She plowed into the back room, holding the book. She caught sight of Nick. “What’d you do?”

Rosalee held up the needle before putting it on the table. “He’ll be out for a few minutes.”

“Good, okay here.” Trubel cleared a spot off and put the book on the table, Monroe and Rosalee stood to her sides. She searched for the right spot and began skimming out loud. “Okay, uhh, Grimms, when their lines are traced back past the hole of lost records… yadda yadda… Appear to be a type of wesen who’s ability, found useful by the royals, caused the Royals to separate the Grimms from other wesen… Extensive marriage within Kershites watered down the bloodline… Separation from wesen and lack of records caused an almost complete loss of their history... Something seemingly lost to Grimms does still exist in some bloodlines… unfortunately many die who inherit this gene and if they live long enough to display it… very rare… few recorded cases, most records nonexistent… stitched lines together yadda yadda… Okay, we get it.” Trubel muttered as she continued. “Once a gift, now a curse, the Grimm’s woge still exists in some families but on the rare occasion that this trait tries to show itself, it seems that the Grimm is unable to woge normally. The energies and emotions continue to increase and if the Grimm is unable to woge, they will die as the cure is unavailable to most Grimms…”

“What?” Rosalee gasped. 

“Wait, there’s got to be more… This cure, where is it?” She scanned the pages, flipped one, skimmed another, then laughed out loud in relief.

“What is it?” Monroe moved closer to look.

“The Grimm must be assisted through his/her first woge by two wesen, willingly helping by a simultaneous woge while in contact with the conscious Grimm. Their woges will assist the gentle release of the Grimm’s energy and set off the first woge. The appearance of such a woge is uncertain as…” Trubel looked up. “You guys can help him!”

Monroe released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, then followed Trubel in standing over Nick as Rosalee went to find something to wake him. In the other room, she shook her head. 

“Nick’s a wesen, Grimms are wesen, okay then.” She breathed, taking a bottle from the shelf and going back to his bedside. 

Nick stirred, looking around to see the fuzzy outlines of Trubel, Rosalee, and Monroe standing over him. 

“What’s going on? How’d I end up-?” He glanced at Trubel and seemed to remember at least part of it. “Is something wrong then?” 

“Well, it turns out you got more of the Grimm ‘curse’ than most.” Monroe began.

“The video,” Nick muttered. “Trubel your-”

“You saw my eyes when I saw you in the video didn’t you?” Trubel realized. “That’s why you freaked.”

“But, I shouldn’t be able to, unless…”

“Nick, your headaches, whatever you've been dealing with over the past couple of days, it’s all you trying to woge.”

“Wha-”

“Turns out, Grimms are technically wesen, distantly related though, left the evolutionary tree thanks to the Royals.” Monroe explained. 

“You inherited a rare gene that activated for some reason, trying to cause a woge, but since Grimms haven’t done that for a few thousand years, it could've killed you.” Rosalee added. 

“But it didn’t?”

“Monroe and Rosalee drugged you to slow it down while we figured things out.” Trubel nodded.

“Most Grimms with this die because they don’t have what’s needed to get through the first woge safely. But, it turns out that all you need is some wesen willing to help.” Rosalee took Monroe’s hand. 

“You’ll help me woge?” Nick asked, tired and confused, but realizing how lucky he was.

“Of course man, come on, sit up. Think of how many times you've saved our lives, it’s about time we got to return the favor.”

Nick dragged himself upright and looked around. 

“Thank you.” He breathed, mentally preparing himself. “Okay, how do we do this?”

“Trubel, mind running down the street to get some ice packs for Nick? First woges usually cause some soreness.”

“Alright, good luck guys.” She gripped Nick’s shoulder and left. 

“I guess, when Nick’s ready, we have to hold his hands or something and just woge?” Monroe guessed. 

“That’s it?” Nick asked. 

“Most Grimms wouldn’t be so lucky to have two willing wesen.” Rosalee nodded. “You ready?”

“I guess, let’s do this.”

“You should probably take your shirt off.” Monroe advised. “If your form changes much or if you have any kind of fur or scales the shirt won’t feel great.”

Nick shook his head in disbelief at the idea as he pulled his shirt over his head. He took a deep breath, he could already feel his headache returning. He had to push back the freaked-out thoughts gathering in his head and do this. He held his arms out and his friends each took a hand.  
“On the count of three.” Rosalee squeezed his hand reassuringly. “One… Two… Three.” 

Monroe and Rosalee woged in unison and for a second, Nick felt nothing but the shifts in the hands he held. Then he grunted, feeling his body fill with pressure, his head throb with pain. He cried out then gasped. Slowly, the pain gave away to a sensation like a tense, cramped muscle finally getting the stretch it so desperately needed. 

His eyes closed as he felt the changes overcome him in a wave. Left panting, he let go of his friends' hands and opened his eyes. The world spun, his vision had changed and it made him dizzy. He lurched forward, closing them. 

“Careful.” Monroe cautioned. “Your senses may have changed.”

“Urg.” Nick swallowed, noticing the teeth in his mouth were pointed as his tongue ran over them cautiously.

He opened his eyes to slits, enough to see the hands on the bed in front of him. They were clawed and covered in fine white fur. The fuzz continued as his eyes flitted upwards, but up past his wrists, a marbled black pattern started, thickening further up his arms. He looked down at his bare chest to see more of the same. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. The world spun again and he winced. Rosalee offered him a mirror, which he took with a nod and slowly raised it to look at. He stared, not recognizing his own face. The marbled pattern framed it, even covering his now-pointed ears. Surrounded by white, his now completely black eyes stood out. 

“We’ll give you a minute, we’ll be in the front.” Monroe squeezed his shoulder and followed Rosalee through the door. 

She let out a huge breath. “Wow, I don’t- I can’t even…” She looked up at Monroe, confused, relieved, probably an expression Monroe shared. 

“I guess that means Nick really is one of us.” Monroe breathed. 

“Yeah, I guess.” They leaned against the counter. “He’ll need sleep, ice packs, more rest, probably a few days off work at least.”

“You sound like someone who’s kid just went through their first one.” Monroe chuckled. She rolled her eyes. 

“You should spend the day with him tomorrow, take him to the woods or something.”

“Good idea.”

Trubel burst in then, carrying a convenience store bag. 

“What happened? Is Nick okay?”

Nick joined them in the front, back to normal, pulling his shirt on. Trubel looked at him expectantly. 

“Yeah, I did it, not without their help though.” He nodded gratefully to the couple. 

“Well, what are we supposed to do? Let you fall victim to your own genetics?” Monroe laughed. 

“Did you get enough ice packs?” Rosalee asked. 

“I didn’t know how many so I just got a lot.”

“Good choice, he’ll need them.”

“All of them?” Nick asked, now looking just exhausted. 

“Your body will be sore, it’ll take a few days to get back to normal. So I suggest you let Trubel take you home, then you call the captain, and get the next couple of days off, better yet, the rest of the week. Then you get some sleep. Monroe will come by tomorrow to help you out, alright?” 

“Yeah.” Nick took the bag from Trubel without complaining and turned to follow as she went towards the door. He paused.  
“Thank you guys, seriously, you saved my life.”

“Get going.” Monroe smiled and watched his friend leave, the bell above the door ringing as it shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Training with Monroe!


	3. Training the Woge

They couldn’t talk on the motorcycle, but once they pulled into Nick’s driveway and got off, Trubel turned to him. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just exhausted.”

“Wogeing for your first time is pretty draining then huh?”

“I’ll show you soon, don’t worry.” Nick promised. 

“You better, now get in there and get some sleep.” As he headed up the steps she added. “And make sure Hank knows you’re alright!”

“I will, thanks Trubel.” Nick waved a hand over his shoulder and let himself in the house as she left.

Feeling too tired to call, Nick pulled out his phone to text Hank as he put the ice packs in the freezer.

N: I’m alright, just Grimm stuff.

H: I told you to get some sleep, what the hell happened?”

N: Long story, I will update you later but I still need that sleep. You still at the precinct?

H: Yeah, no breaks in the case yet. 

N: Mind telling the Captain I won’t be in for a few days?

H: What do I tell him?

N: Just that I’m sick will do fine. Thanks.

H: No problem.

 

Nick stumbled up the stairs and collapsed into his bed, falling asleep before he could even pull the covers over him. 

 

The next morning Nick woke and groaned, he barely had to move to realize how sore every one of his muscles seemed to be. He half-fell out of bed and limped stiffly downstairs and to the kitchen. He pulled the ice packs from his freezer and carried them to the couch where he sat, placing them accordingly. 

He heard a knock about a half-hour later. 

“I think it’s open!” He called. Monroe came in.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore and numb.” Nick shifted an ice pack.

“Ready to go?”

“Where?”

“The woods, thought it’d be good to give you a chance for a bit of a test run.”

“Okay.” Nick sat up with a grunt.

Monroe held out a vial. “Take this, Rosalee mixed it for you. It should help with the pain.”

“Thanks.” Nick downed it in a gulp.

“Now come on, we’ll grab breakfast on the way.”

 

A matter of minutes later they’d arrived in the woods and began hiking deeper in. Monroe carried a backpack with a few essentials, rope, a compass, a first aid kit, etc, and of course, their ever-vital lunch. The day was nice, calm, with a cool breeze. Eventually, Monroe stopped, dropping the backpack on a stump.

“Here’s fine.”

“So, what are we going to do out here?”

“You’re going to woge, you're going to figure out what you can do, and how to control it. I’m going to try to help you do that.”

“But why?”

“Adjusting to something like this, it’s going to be harder than it looks Nick. Out here it’s fine, but what if you woge in the precinct? Sure Hank and Wu would understand, but what about everyone else? I get the sense you don’t plan to tell the Captain, so if you want to get back to your life Nick, you’ve got to learn how to get a handle on this.”

“Okay, okay.” Nick paused, unsure of how to even attempt a woge. 

“Think of how it felt, try to replicate that.” Monroe offered. 

Nick closed his eyes, remembered the sensation of an unused muscle finally getting stretched and felt the wave. Once it started, it washed over him without stopping. He gasped and opened his eyes, glancing down at his hands he saw fur. He shifted uncomfortably at the sensation of it under his shirt. 

“You’re going to have to get used to that part, try out your senses, reach out with them. It’ll feel like a lot at first but give it a minute.”

Nick tried and felt overwhelmed, his vision made him dizzy and his head pounded with all of the sensory information he was getting. He closed his eyes. His nose didn’t seem much different, he could smell the earth and pine trees same as normal but his ears- He gritted his teeth as he tried to sort through the cacophony. There, a bird’s wings, a branch falling a long way away, a squirrel climbing up the tree to his left. Monroe moving to sit on a log behind him. 

With eyes still closed he felt the breeze, stirring the fur on his face. He raised his head a little, feeling even the slightest stirring in the air. It felt nice.

“Rosalee does that too, I guess it’s a fur thing.” Monroe commented. 

Nick turned to reply, opening his eyes, but stumbling when he got dizzy again. 

“Your vision must be hard to adjust to.” Monroe helped him to a tree for support. “Try focusing on something.”

Nick did, gripping a branch for balance, eyeing the log Monroe had been sitting on, his attention caught by a glistening spider-web along one side. He could see depth of field like never before, he could've said exactly how far that log was from him. And his peripheral vision was sharper. Every glance held so much more. He still felt a little nauseous, but he could keep his eyes open now. He slowly pushed away from the tree. 

“What’s next?” His voice came out strange, deep and growly and a little slurred.

“It’s hard to talk with chompers like that huh?” Monroe laughed. “You’ll get used to it.”

Nick smiled a little.

“Well now to the fun stuff.” Monroe sighed. “Controlling the woge.”

Nick took a deep breath and changed back, shuddering at the still-unfamiliar sensation. 

“But it’s hard, how will I woge on accident like this?”

“It’s hard ‘cause you’re not used to it and wogeing from a calm state. Believe me, once you get worked up, it won’t feel so hard to bring up, and that’ll only get worse when you get more familiar with it.” 

“It’ll become like second nature.” Nick guessed.

“Exactly, and you’ve got to learn how to hold it back when you need to.”

“And how do I practice that?”

“Get your heart pumping, adrenaline up. Do you know where Eagle Rock of the Eagle Rock trail is?”

“Yeah.”

“Run there and back without wogeing.”

“Alright.” Nick turned in the direction he knew the rock was, “Nothing to lose I guess.” 

He took off. He’d run longer chasing criminals so he didn’t need to pace himself much and soon enough his heart was racing. Something he hadn’t felt in a while. The sensation came up faster and more intensely than he expected, making him stumble, lose his focus, and trip on a fallen branch. He tumbled into the foliage, clenching his teeth as he tried to bite back the woge. He saw his reflection in a puddle of water, his eyes had gone black. He tried to fight, but the wave overcame him and he felt the fur spread over his hands and arms before he finally collapsed to the forest floor, staring up at spots of the sky through gaps in the trees and panting, full woge. 

Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's not super long, but more is on its way I promise!


	4. Back to it

Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought. 

After a few minutes, Nick managed to force the woge back again. He stood back up and jogged the rest of the way. When he got back to Monroe, he seemed to guess what had happened. 

“I’m going to try again,” Nick announced, turning to start again. 

“If you keep your mind calm and focused, that should help,” Monro suggested. “Cops are supposed to be calm under pressure right?” 

Nick nodded, muttered something to himself and took off again, but he couldn’t hold it back. After a few attempts, it was clear to him that his training grounds hadn’t been chosen by chance. Not only were the woods away from prying eyes but they tugged at every newfound desire he had to let out a more animal side of himself. He couldn’t even tell what animal he was supposed to resemble. No doubt Monroe had brought him here with these things in mind. If Nick could learn to resist a woge out here, any other place would seem easy. Now if he could only resist a woge out here-

Nick stumbled again, feeling the change take him in an instant, he lashed out and clawed the side of a tree in frustration. Leaving five long grooves in the bark, he sat on a rock to rest, panting heavily. 

Monroe was trying his best, giving him what tips he could offer, but this was something each wesen had to ultimately figure out on their own. Nick had only barely grappled with that fact. He was wesen, Grimms were wesen. They were distantly related sure, thanks to the Royals, but Nick’s current appearance stood as a testament to that relationship. Letting his head fall into his hands, Nick pressed his palms against his forehead. Feeling the fur disappear he set off again. 

Nick was exhausted, but he kept on trying. What felt like hours later, Nick made it back to the start, only to woge once he got there and would’ve turned to try again but Monroe stopped him. 

“Hey man, that’s enough for today.” He offered Nick a sandwich and they began walking back to the car. 

The bag was full of herbs that Monroe had found in the area while he’d been waiting. Nick didn’t talk much on the way back, too tired to do much more than eat his sandwich and feeling only marginally better by the time the car pulled up to his house.

“Take it easy for the rest of the day okay? Maybe stay away from work for awhile?”

“Yeah, thanks, I’m probably going to sleep some more.”

“Good plan.” Monroe agreed, “See you later.”

“See you.” Nick climbed out of the car and headed for his bed. 

 

Nick woke the next morning to his phone ringing. He sat up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

“Burkhart.”

“Nick, just got a break in the case. Can you come in today?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, I’ll come in.”

“Good, see you when you get here.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Nick took a deep breath then climbed the rest of the way out of bed and started looking for some clean clothes. 

He got to the precinct a few minutes later, finding Hank at his desk and dropping his coat on his own chair. 

“What did you find?”

“The security footage, the one forensics got the other night?”

“Yeah.” Nick swallowed at the memory of what he’d seen on that footage.

“Apparently, that’s not all that there is.” 

He pointed to a spot on the screen, barely visible, was a second security camera.

“The owner didn’t give us that one?”

“Nope, Wu’s working on getting it, the warrant requires he surrender all security footage.”

“But there was something he wanted to hide.”

“And maybe this will show us.” Wu was back, holding a thumb drive. 

“Let’s see.” Hank plugged it in and they gathered around as Hank sped through the first few uneventful hours. 

“You alright Nick? Heard you haven’t been feeling good?” Wu asked. 

“Grimm thing, I’m fine now, but I’ll update the two of you later.”

“Here.” 

Hank played back a portion of the video showing a large man in the building, minutes before it went up in flames. 

“Isn’t that out movie-goer?” Wu noticed.

“It sure looks like it, can you clean up this footage? Get a positive ID?”

“You know it.” Wu took the thumb drive and turned to go back to his desk. 

The Capitan emerged from his office, spotted Nick, and walked over. 

“Glad to see you’re back Burkhart, I hope you're feeling better. Griffin told me that you were sick.”

“Yes, I’m fine now, thank you sir.” Nick smiled. 

As soon as the Capitan had left the room, Hank turned on him.

“You didn’t want me to tell the Capitan the truth.” He remembered. “What happened to you man?”

Nick sighed.

“I guess I should tell you earlier rather than later, Wu! Come here for a minute.”

They all slipped into an open interrogation room.

“So?”

“I’d been feeling off for a while before what happened two days ago." Nick began. "Nightmares, aches, other weird stuff without explanation. So, I went home to sleep it off, but by the time Trubel came to check on me, I was worse. She brought me to the spice shop and we learned a few things.” He paused. “Turns out, Grimms are wesen, distantly related since the Royals separated us from the others when they discovered out abilities were useful. The ability to actually woge was lost for most, but some family lines carried the genes like a curse. Grimms who inherited it died because they couldn’t get Wesen to help them woge for the first time. Unlike them, I have Monroe and Rosalee so…” 

“Wait wait wait, you were all headachy because you were trying to woge?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, and I spent most of yesterday trying to learn to control it.”

“Trying?” Wu spoke up.

“It’s a work in process,” Nick admitted. “I thought I better tell you sooner rather than later in case I-”

“Can’t control it.” Hank guessed.

“You do plan to show us right?” Wu added. 

“Yeah, here it goes.” 

Nick closed his eyes and the woge happened quickly, getting gasps from both men. Nick changed back quickly, not wanting to risk being seen by anyone else.

“Okay, good to know.” Wu nodded, eyes still wide. Then, as Nick led the way out of the interrogation room, leaned to Hank and whispered. “Told you he looked about as alright as I did during the werewolf thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this one, but I guess it's progress at least. I'll add more once I figure out how the murder mystery bit works out. Then we can see Nick in action, hopefully!
> 
> Until then, have a nice day everyone!


End file.
